Pure Hearts
by Arloemxan
Summary: A Ragnarok. That's what she is. A metal vessel user. That's what she is. Aladdin's adopted sister. That's what she is. Aya. That's who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own magi! Only Aya.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Alibaba<em>

_"Aya, wake up." There stood a girl in her mid-twenties, smiling elegantly at me. Her long, silk black hair reached her knees. Her golden, shining eyes, looking at me with warmness in her eyes._

_"Do you want to know your true self?" She asked._

_"Yes! Please tell me!" I said with desperation in my voice._

_"I shall tell you. But, I can't explain it to you. I don't have much time. Aya, you are a-"_

_"NEE-CHAN! WAKE UP!"_

* * *

><p>"Huh?!" I sat up straight. Aladdin looked at me. "Good morning nee-chan!" He said with a bright smile. "Good morning Aladdin." I smiled.<p>

Aladdin pulled my hand, making me stand. "Let's get something to eat! I'm starving!" He exclaimed. I sighed and fixed my black hair. "Aladdin, stay here."Aladdin pouted. "You always do that when we're about to eat in the morning! I won't be able to see how you get those fruits you have." I laughed nervously. "Yeah... Got to go bye!" I ran.

I ran farthest as possible. I looked at the street vendor. His back was facing me as I looked at the fruits. I slowly, swiftly, grabbed 5 fruits and placed it in my bag. I ran quickly as possible. I looked back, hm, no one noticed. FUCK YEAH! NINJA MOVES MOTHERFUCKERS! I grinned and ran to the pouting Aladdin.

That's what I do every morning, steal. Well, I need to. I gave Aladdin four of the fruits while I ate one, Aladdin eats a LOT more than me. Can't blame him though. It's because of the flute and Ugo.

I didn't realise that I spaced out until Aladdin was out of my field of vision.

"ALADDIN?!" I shouted. I started to look for him.

* * *

><p>I heard Aladdin's voice and started to follow it. It wasn't long until I saw Aladdin stuffing his head in a guy's boobs. The guy shouted and threw him. A blonde bowed, saying something while holding Aladdin's head. After the guy with his bodyguards left, I ran to the both of them.<p>

"Aladdin!" I shouted. They both looked at me. "Nee-chan!" Aladdin said. The blonde stared at me. I looked at the blonde. "What is it?" I asked, smiling. He blushed. "N-Nothing!" I bowed "I'm sorry for Aladdin's actions."

He waved his hands. "Nah! It's okay! I'm Alibaba." He took out his hand. I smiled. "Aya."

* * *

><p>We decided to follow Alibaba to his place because we don't have a place to stay. He doesn't know though. We entered the door ahead of him, guessing it was his place. He entered the door and was surprised to see us.<p>

"Huh?! What are you both doing here?!" He exclaimed. I shrugged. "We don't have a place to stay." He saw Aladdin eating all the watermelons, I think it was watermelons. Meh, I'm too lazy to look. I closed my eyes. Ignoring my surroundings.

Huh, I feel that we're going to be with Alibaba much more longer than we expect.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own magi! Only Aya. Anyway, I'm going to change the story 'a little'. And it's not going to be self-insert or whatever you call it.**

* * *

><p><em>Aya looked at her surroundings. Everything was white. A man in his mid-twenties appeared. He had brown hair and green eyes. The man smiled at Aya.<em>

_"Hello, dear child." He_ said.

_"W-Who are you?"_

_"I am your father." Aya's eyes widened._

_"My f-father? Then, who is the woman in my other dream?" Aya asked._

_"She is your mother." Her father said._

_"If she's my mother, then, do you know what I am?" She asked. Her father nodded._

_"Well, of course."_

_"Then, please tell me!" She yelled._

_"Sure. But I'll tell you something else first. The reason why I went to your dream. Promise me, that you'll always guide the magi that you are with right now."_

_"You mean Aladdin?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

><p>"WHY ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING?!" A familiar voice said.<p>

Alibaba?

Aya felt herself being carried. She didn't mind, though. The person carrying her now was warm. She snuggled on the person's chest, smiling. Alibaba blushed at the sudden action. He looked at her peaceful, smiling face and sighed. He gave her to Aladdin, not taking it anymore. "W-Wake her up." Aladdin kneeled in front of her. "Nee-chan, wake up." Aladdin said.

"Hmmm..." Her eyes opened, revealing her emerald orbs. "Let's go." Aladdin said. She nodded and stood up. "Good morning Aladdin." She patted his head. "Morning Nee-chan!" He grinned.

The three of them walked to somewhere Aya couldn't care less about. She looked at the sheath of her katana. And suddenly remembered her djinn, Shukaku. Shukaku is the djinn of protection and sanity. Her thoughts were cut of when Aladdin asked something.

"Mister, where's a dungeon?"

"Over there." She saw a huge dungeon. She bets Aladdin asked Alibaba last night because she was sure that Aladdin doesn't know about a dungeon before. And she didn't even used Shukaku when she fights infront of Aladdin. She puts her arm on Alibaba's shoulder.

"I'm a metal vessel user, ya know." She said proudly. "Really?!" They both said. She nodded. She showed them the sign or whatever. "Wahh." Aladdin's eyes sparkled.

* * *

><p>(This is now a self-insert. I'm having a hard time when it's on third person.)<p>

"And women with their big, soft boobs!" Alibaba said, drooling. And Aladdin too, was blushing and drooling. I facepalmed at their stupidness. I am so pissed for some reason. Aladdin suddenly bumped into a red-haired girl. "Sorry miss!" The red-haired girl pouted and placed the oranges back into the... err, basket thingy. Look, I'm not that smart.

Aladdin seemed to look at something with a surprised face. I followed his line of vision and saw chains on the girl's feet, she's a slave. Huh. "Look." Aladdin pointed. Alibaba looked at the girl in sadness. "She's a slave. People who are sold and bought." The girl noticed us looking at her feet. She tried to cover it but the orange fell and she immediately picked them up. Exposing her chained feet. I ran to her to help her pick up the oranges.

But then I heard the sound of the chains being broken. I looked to see Aladdin his mouth on his flute. "Aladdin...!" I said.

"There, I broke the chains on your feet, miss. So you won't have to hide your pretty feet anymore." Aladdin said, smiling. I facepalmed. The girl, Alibaba and the other people looked at Aladdin surprised. "W-What did you do? You could get killed for that!" Alibaba exclaimed.

"Oi oi don't you know stealing a slave has a punishment? Even when you work your whole lives, you'll never be able to pay fully!" The fat guy said. I don't know his name though.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm.. so soft." Aladdin said in a muffled voice. I looked away in awkwardness. "Bring me the best girl here!" Alibaba shouted. I glared at the back of his head. Why am I glaring anyway?! Grrrr.<p>

It's probably because he's a bad influence on Aladdin. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Hello. Is this seat vacant?" Said a huge... girl? I think it's a girl. "Yeah. It is. Sit down." Alibaba said, looking down. I giggled. Serves him right.

She/he sat down next to Alibaba. "Your friend is quiet cute." He/She said. "He's not really my friend. I prefer to be alone." Alibaba said, trying to sound cool. I glared at him. Not Aladdin's friend? Alibaba looked up to see his/her face. "Hello. I'm the best girl here." Alibaba started to sweat. I giggled again. I continued to smile when Alibaba was getting 'attacked.'

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy this chapter~! Just like what I said, typed or whatever, I changed the story A LITTLE. Well, it's not my fault I don't remember exactly what they say in the anime. And the manga is different.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

You** know what, I cha****nged my mind. I'm gonna follow the manga. Anyway, I don't own Magi~! Only Aya.**

* * *

><p>Aya's P.O.V.<p>

"Hey! Quit moving around so much, kid, you're causing the dust to scatter." Said the man. Funny thing is, I work for him, yet, I don't know his name.

"Ugh! This place is cramped, and the kid's noisy. Aren't you going to do something about this? Driver?" The man said. I stared at him with cold eyes. "My deepest apologies, sir!" Alibaba said with a cheery voice.

I leaned on the caravan and closed my eyes. I suddenly remembered about my dream and my father.

_[Flashback]_

_"Yes."_

_"I see. Then, please tell me, what am I? Why do I see the ruhk? I'm not even a magician! I can even use them for healing myself. How? Can you guys also do that?"_

_"I'm afraid I can only explain some things. Aya, you are a ragnarok." My father said._

_"A ragnarok? What's that?" I asked._

_"Ragnaroks are people who can see the rukh and use them for healing, though they're not magicians. Every generation, a specific ragnarok is born, that specific ragnarok are chosen by the rukh. The ragnarok is chosen by the rukh because it has a humble, pure heart." Father explained._

_"Oh. Then what happened to you guys?" I asked._

_"We were all slaughtered because of fear. We became too powerful."_

_"I thought you can only use the rukh for healing? How else did you get that powerful?"_

_"Someone discovered a certain skill only ragnaroks can do."_

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"I'm sorry but I can't tell you, but, there is still another ragnarok living somewhere. He knows what the skill is. He can also teach you. He's the same as you. Raven hair and red can know if someone's a ragnarok because of it."_

_"Then why are you and mother have different appearances?"_

_"Your mother and I are special."_

_"What do y-"_

_"Nee-chan wake up."_

[Flashback end]

I sighed.

'It's so frustrating that you have to find someone in this big world.' I thought

~Who's there?!~ A male voice said in my mind.

'E-Eh?! Who are you?!'

~I'm Dio. You?~

'Aya.'

~What were you talking about? About finding someone.~

'Oh. I have to find a guy with black hair and red eyes.'

~... I have black hair and red eyes.~ Wait. What?

'Wait. Are you a ragnarok? I'm one too! I'm the one chosen by the rukh!'

~Really? It's nice to meet a fellow ragnarok.~

I felt the caravan being shook. I looked down to see a desert hyatcinth. "It's a desert hyatcinth!" Alibaba yelled. Yeah, Thanks for pointing that out. "It's a meat eating plant! If you fell into its mouth, you're lunch! Forget the cart!"

"Hey! Grab the wine!" Budel said. Yup, I just learned that his name is Budel. "Yes, right away!" Alibaba yelled. And Budel bumped into the little girl. The red-haired girl from earlier grabbed the girl in attempt to save her, but she also fell. I grabbed the red head and Budel bumped into me too making me fall. "Shit!" I muttered.

The three of us fell. I saw my katana on the ground outside the mouth. I tried punching the guts but it didn't effect the desert hyacinth. I felt my vision blur and my eyes droop. I should close my eyes for a second.

I opened my eyes again and saw myself on the ground. I sat up. Huh..? I guess I blacked out. I heard shouting and saw Alibaba wrapped around the tenticle. "Alibaba!" I shouted. My eyes widened and on instinct I slid to the bottom of the hole and took my katana. I used it to cut every tenticle until I felt one wrap around my waist. I was about to cut the tenticle off but it was really wrapped around me that I cant breath. I dropped my katana. Breathing heavily, I struggled to escape from the tenticles. My vision became blurry as I closed my eyes.

"NEE-CHAN!" Ha ha. I'm so pathetic. Getting unconcious again...

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and saw the dark sky. I sat up to see a slightly pale Aladdin and a talking Alibaba. Suddenly Aladdin pushed Alibaba with him and... They fell into the dungeon. "ALADDIN! ALIBABA!" I ran to the gate and I blacked out. Again.<p>

I opened my eyes to see water. I heard Aladdin's voice. "Hey, c'mon! There's something great over here too!" I stood up. "HEY! BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled angrily. Both of them slowly turned around, sweating. I gave them a death glared. Alibaba froze in fear.

"If I hadn't woken up, I would've been outside, while both of you enjoy capturing this dungeon." I said with venom dripping on my voice. "I'M SORRY!" Aladdin and Alibaba yelled, kneeling down. I sighed "Whatever." I stood infront of them, my hands on my hips. Alibaba suddenly blushed and Aladdin looked away. "they were looking somewhere. "What?" I looked down to see my clothes soaked, making my body visible. I blushed red. "Kyaa!" I took out the extra crop top I always carried with me. Luckily, it was dry. I put it on.

"Idiots!" I bonked their heads.

Aladdin led the way. Alibaba was surprised at what he saw. "Wh-What the hell?!" Aibaba exclaimed.

"The rock wall shining... and I've never seen those plants before! That's... That's... That's a dungeon!" Alibaba exclaimed. "We did it!" Aladdin said.

I don't wanna ruin the mood by saying to Alibaba 'No shit Sherlock.'

"I can't believe we're here! I guess the spring earlier must have been the starting point!" Alibaba said. "Starting point?" Aladdin asked. "Yeah! I read about it in the famous 'Sinbad's adventure log!'" I don't bother listening before.

'Sinbad's adventure log? Please.' I thought.

~Oh, you know Sinbad? I was known as the dark assassin in his country bacause of my black hair~ Dio said.

'Pfft. Stop boasting, and dark? Lol, so racist.'

~Shut up!~

'Well, when I was a kid, I was an assassin. They called me red ronin because of my red eyes.'

~Yeah yeah.~

'Okay. Be quiet. I'm currently capturing a dungeon.' I watched Alibaba go to a cave and Aladdin go with him. They're gonna be alright. Aladdin will convince Alibaba to go back.

~You don't have a djinn? How pathetic.~ Dio teased.

'I have one. I'm just helping a friend.'

~Whatever you say~!~ Dio sang. What an idiot. Later, I saw Aladdin and Alibaba go back. They started to investigate the marks on the caves. I smiled, that's more like it.

"Aya? You okay? You've been spacing out." Alibaba asked. "Yeah." I nodded. I sat down, letting them figure it out. I knew that the hole without the mark on it. Well, apparently, we're in a place where there's a lot of holes and in every hole, there's a mark on it, except one hole. Why won't I help them, you ask? Well, I want them to figure it out themselves. So that they won't always depend on me.

* * *

><p><em>30 minutes later...<em>

"COME ON NEE-CHAN! Let's go!" Aladdin yelled. I yelped, I actually slept?! I ran to them as we continued our dungeon adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I was going to continue it but I was too lazy -_-" (J¤~¤)J Anyway, if you're wondering what Aya looks like...<strong>

**She has raven hair with red eyes. Pale skin, she's tall as Morgiana. She wears a black**** croptop with a white sash around her body, she has a small white open vest. She wears a long puffy black arabian pants with black and red shoes. She has a katana with a gold and black sheath.**


End file.
